


A Matter of Pride

by Hibibun



Series: Tsukumoya Drabbles [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request: Tsukumoya slipping a virus through Izaya's firewall without him knowing it was his doing and watching him panic through the webcam, amused by the expressions he makes. </p>
<p>Also, as an apology, I despise naming things so some of these may be rather lame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I might move some more of my drabbles from across my roleplay blogs here, but there has been a bit of a request for my Tsukumoya ones to be put up. I may or may not get around to putting up my Hibiya ones as well for those that are interested.

…

…

**Tsukumoya Shinichi:**  It’s been a bit since you last typed anything, did you fall asleep at the keyboard again? It’s not good for your posture.

…

…

**Tsukumoya Shinichi:**  Ah well, if you don’t say anything else in the next five or so minutes I’ll just kick you out.

**Orihara Izaya:**  You asshole, what did you do?

Shinichi smirks as he reads over those words because it is rare that he manages to succeed in making the informant  _this_  angry. 

**Tsukumoya Shinichi:**  I would feign ignorance, but then you’d just accuse me of lying or not knowing something for once so I’ll bite.  _I_  didn’t do anything. I  _do_  however know how to fix it, that is if you’re already at the end of your rope Orihara.

In truth, he can’t even explain to himself why he did it. In its own way, that should be a bit concerning, but like most things, he already has a considerable amount of excuses to use, all of which he’s sure Izaya would be hurling at him if the other weren’t so busy making sure his files aren’t being deleted or becoming corrupt.

Not that they really would be.

This is all just a game, a form of entertainment. In reality, that Izaya should be happy that he’s willing to provide the other with the games he so loves. He’s handed him a chance to one up him, but it seems he’s flailing. Tsukumoya can’t help but watch as the informant switches quickly window to window desperately trying to transfer whatever he hadn’t gotten the time to back up recently as multiple programs look for what he slipped into Izaya’s computer.

They won’t find it though and his panic and anger is endearing to watch through the webcam. He may or may not even be taking screen shots to keep for later.

**Orihara Izaya:**  When I’m done dealing with this, I’m going to find you and kill you.

**Tsukumoya Shinichi:**  Yes, I’m sure you will, but that would involve finding me first, no?

**Tsukumoya Shinichi:**  I’ll be here anytime you want to admit you might just need my help.


End file.
